You can't touch her!
by saraweir
Summary: Deux ou trois mouvements qui clochent, et leurs significations.


YOU CAN'T TOUCH HER !

Par un splendide après-midi, comme toujours à Hawaii, l'équipe des 5-0 accompagnée de Rachel et Grace profitait d'un moment de repos suivi par un barbecue à la lumière de la lune. Danny regarda Steve accueillir Kono du coin de l'œil, celle-ci sourit en remerciement de l'invitation et rejoignit son cousin plus loin dans le jardin. Septique, il observa l'ancien militaire a priori perdu dans ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille. Kono et Chin rejoignirent la table et Steve leur proposa une bière qu'ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Au moment du passage de la bouteille de Steve à Kono, il remarqua à nouveau que quelque chose semblait clocher. Il se promit de saisir la première occasion pour en toucher un mot à son ami et ne fut pas déçu quand il vit celui-ci rejoindre sa cuisine.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Tu t'essayes aux devinettes, maintenant ?

- Ne se laissant pas distraire par cette tentative, très peu subtile, de détourner le sujet, Danny décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Tu n'arrives pas à la toucher !

- Heu… quoi ? J'parle pas le New Jersey, moi !

- Tu voudrais la toucher, mais tu n'y arrives pas, c'est ça ?

- Danny, j'comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

Se passant une main sur la nuque, Danny exposa sa théorie.

- Kono !

- Quoi, Kono ?

- Elle te plait !

- Faudrait être difficile pour la trouver moche !

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire !

- Alors exprimes toi !

- Tu as craqué sur elle !

- N'importe quoi !

- Tu ne la touches plus !

- J'vois pas vraiment le rapport !

- Moi, si !

L'esprit de Steve fonctionnait à toute vitesse, se demandant si perdre Danny dans sa propre logique suffirait à le faire s'éloigner de ce sujet qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder.

- Je ne la touche pas, donc je veux sortir avec elle ? C'est super logique !

- Oui, ça l'est !

- Et si je la trouvais fade, je passerais mon temps à la peloter, c'est ça ?

- Fais pas ton malin avec moi, Steve ! Je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal de vouloir serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras et ne pas pouvoir le faire !

- Depuis quand tu joues le romantique ?

- C'est classique comme schéma !

L'air à la fois perdu et perturbé de Steve poussa Danny à être plus clair, ce dont il se serai bien passé !

- Au début, vous ne vous touchiez pas, c'est normal, vous vous connaissiez à peine. Après, vous êtes devenu amis, donc les contacts posaient pas de problèmes, jusqu'à ce que tu craques !

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes histoires ?

- Son contact te fait du bien, trop à ton goût, alors tu préfères t'éloigner !

- Danny…

- T'es amoureux mon vieux !

- Dis pas des conneries pareilles !

- De qui t'es amoureux, oncle Steve ?

La voix de la petite Grace fit sursauter les deux amis qui se regardèrent, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Steve finit par se baisser à la hauteur de la petite fille avant de lui répondre.

- De personne, ma puce. Danno dit des bêtises.

- T'as le droit d'être amoureux.

- Je sais.

- Tant mieux, parce que c'est vachement bien d'avoir un amoureux !

Surpris, Danny se tourna légèrement vers sa fille.

- Vachement ? D'où tu tiens ce mot, toi ?

Steve se redressa et observa le jeune flic absorber le message entier. Sa fille se sauvait déjà en rigolant quand il réagit.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ?

Un éclat de rire joyeux fit sourire les deux hommes, Danny s'adressa une dernière fois à son collègue.

- Laisse toi allez, Steve. Rien ne t'en empêche !

Lancé à la poursuite de sa petite merveille, il n'entendit pas Steve répliquer, le regard fixé sur le jardin où Kono rigolait avec Rachel.

- Elle n'a aucun mal à me toucher, elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, la petite troupe avait décidé de finir la soirée sur la plage. L'air à nouveau sombre, Steve regarda distraitement le match de volley opposant Rachel et Kono à Chin et Danny, le tout arbitré par l'implacable Grace qui s'écroulait de rire chaque fois que son père s'étalait dans le sable. Il céda lui aussi au rire quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent emmêlés au sol lors de la balle de match. Les cris de victoires des jeunes femmes attirèrent l'attention des autres promeneurs du soir qui les regardèrent avec le sourire… et, pour certain, une lueur de convoitise qui déplu souverainement à Steve. Il finit d'ailleurs par se lever et se poster le plus discrètement possible près de Kono. Il cueillit d'un regard noir le surfeur s'approchant un peu trop près de la jeune policière et sourit en le voyant se décaler de deux pas. Il prit la direction de leur emplacement du moment et s'installa à nouveau sur le sol, dans le même mouvement, il croisa le regard suspicieux de Chin et croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir deux fois le même genre de conversation. Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand la petite Grace rendit les armes, s'endormant dans les bras de sa mère, les jambes posées sur Kono. Les deux jeunes femmes amenèrent Grace à la voiture, à peine fut-elle installée sur la banquette arrière que sa mère se tournait vers son amie. Apercevant du coin de l'œil Danny les rejoindre, elle baissa la voix et para au plus pressé.

- Ne baisse pas les bras, il sait que tu es là, soit plus directe, tu y es presque !

Kono ne songea même pas à faire celle qui ne comprenait pas, elle remercia son amie d'un regard et se retourna vers son collègue qui les interpellait.

- Alors les filles, on fait des messes basses ?

- Histoire de filles ! Tu comprendrais pas !

L'exclamation commune fit rire la petite troupe, puis Danny reprit.

- Plus que vous ne le croyait.

Se tournant vers Kono, il poursuivit.

- Rejoins-le !

- Tu crois ?

- Non, je suis sûr ! File ! Et plus vite que ça !

- Merci, à vous deux.

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, elle partit en direction de la plage, le pas plus hésitant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Au loin, elle aperçut Chin et Steve en pleine conversation, tout au moins, Chin semblait déterminé à faire passer son message. Il remarqua sa cousine, flanqua une petite tape sur l'épaule de son patron et vint à la rencontre de Kono à qui il adressa à peine une phrase.

- Il t'attend.

Après un sourire, la jeune femme rejoignit son patron. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment si prendre, Kono dit la première chose lui venant à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Elle croisa le regard de Steve un instant et y vit une émotion qu'elle avait fini par inventer à force de l'espérer.

- Pas grand-chose.

- Ok. Euh… ça va ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, t'as eu l'air bizarre toute l'après-midi.

- Désolé.

- Nan, c'est rien, c'est juste…bizarre.

- Tu te répètes pas un peu, là ?

Au sourire sincère de son chef, Kono répondit avec un sourire radieux. Quand Steve s'installa sur le sable, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le suivre. Ils profitèrent longuement du paysage dont ils ne se lasseraient jamais, penchant subtilement l'un vers l'autre. Quand il sentit la tête de Kono reposer sur son épaule, l'ancien SEALS se crispa légèrement mais ne recula pas. Il était perdu dans les sensations contradictoires qu'il pensait percevoir de la jeune femme. Si la théorie de Danny était vraie, alors Kono en était resté au stade de l'amitié, d'un autre côté, elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux quand elle posait sa main sur son bras, ou lorsqu'elle laissait s'attarder une étreinte affectueuse, et cette façon qu'elle avait de se reposer sur son épaule… Repensant à la relation de Kono et de Grace, il ne put retenir une réflexion, qu'elle n'aurait surement pas entendue si elle ne s'était pas volontairement rapprochée de lui.

- Tu feras une mère formidable.

- Pardon ?

Surpris par sa propre confession, il chercha le regard de Kono, qu'il ne fut pas long à trouver.

- Je repensais à toi et Grace, elle t'adore.

- Elle est fantastique, il serait difficile de ne pas l'aimer !

- C'est vrai, elle me fait un peu penser à toi…

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Euh… On sent déjà qu'elle va avoir un sacré caractère, elle ne se laissera pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. Pauvre Danny !

Passant sous silence l'hésitation de Steve, les deux jeunes gens partagèrent un nouveau rire. Le regard à nouveau perdu dans l'océan, Steve se prit à regretter que la tête de Kono ai quitté son épaule. Ce fut cette dernière qui brisa le confortable silence dans lequel ils baignaient.

- Je suis bien là.

- Oui, la vue est magnifique.

- Non, je veux dire… je suis bien ici.

C'est en croisant le regard déterminé de son amie qu'il comprit le sens cachée de cette phrase. Immédiatement, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Luttant pour ne pas perdre ses moyens, le comble pour un militaire, Steve chercha activement la meilleure façon de réagir, et échoua…

- Il m'a dit de faire attention.

- Quoi ?

- Chin, il a dit fait attention, elle est pas commode.

Le rire clair de Kono résonna longtemps à ses oreilles, ce qui l'invita à continuer.

- Et après il a dit que si je faisais pas disparaitre la tristesse dans ton regard, j'aurai affaire à lui !

- Oh couz…

- Il a toujours été comme ça ?

- Non, seulement avec ceux qui étaient importants, la plupart du temps, il le savait même avant moi.

Plongé dans le regard si apaisant de sa compagne, il fut surprit quand elle reprit la parole.

- Tu es important, Steve.

Appuyant sur le premier mot, elle attendait visiblement qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses rêves. Ce qu'il se décida à être.

- Toi aussi, Kono. Plus que n'importe qu'elle autre.

Son plus beau sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme se détendit et respira mieux.

- Tant mieux, parce que je suis pas commode !

Un nouvel éclat de rire les cueillirent au creux de l'estomac, formant une sensation de bien-être dont ils connaissaient bien la cause, et pouvaient enfin profiter des conséquences.

En refermant enfin ses bras autour de la taille de Kono, Steve pensa qu'il tenait là le plus fabuleux trésor de l'île. Et que nul ne pourrait le lui enlever, foi de McGarrett !


End file.
